mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge/Lotus
Lotus 'is charcterin the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. He first debuted in ''Mortal Kombat 12. Backstory Lotus was introduced in Mortal Kombat 12. He is the son of Liu Kang and Kitana Kahn. While his mother rules Outworld, Lotus and his father fight to protect all realms. Lotus is a high class warrior in Outworld, fighting alongside other high classed warriors, such as Jade, Kotal, Kabal, Baraka, and Rose. His mother has lost her will to fight, as she is the Kahn of Outworld, only fighting to protect her realm. Lotus now carries her fan blades, and will use them to fight Onaga. Powers and abilities: Lotus uses his mother's fan blades as his weapon of choice, while also using his fire katana. He can also draw fire from his father, and is learning to conduct lightning. Moves in all variations: * 'Fan Toss: '''Lotus tosses his fan blades at his opponent ** The amplified version is called '''Fan Dual, '''and throws a second pair of fans * '''Fire Slice: '''Lotus slices the opponent twice with his sword ** The amplified version is called '''Fire Stabbing, '''and stabs the opponent in the chest with his sword after slicing them * '''Quick Execution: '''Lotus slices the opponent, then teleports behind them and slices their throat open with his katana * '''Backfire: '''Lotus backflip kicks the opponent ** The amplified version is called '''True Fire, '''and throws a fireball at the opponent after backflip kicking them Add-on moves: * '''Fire-Nado: '''Lotus slices the ground with his katana, creating a fire-nado, which lifts the opponent up into the air for 3 seconds. * '''Fireball: '''Lotus fires a fireball at the opponent ** The amplified version is called '''Fire Fans, '''and throws a fiery fan after throwing the fireball * '''Dancing Fans: '''Lotus throws two fans, one low and one high, and they both connect on the opponent, or near the opponent ** The amplified version is called '''Fan-Nado, '''and after connecting, the fans form a blue mini tornado * '''Lotus Parry: '''Lotus parries, and when the opponent hits him, Lotus drops down and stabs them with his katana ** The amplified version is called '''Lotus Strikes, '''and increases the bounce after the attack * '(Air) Square Wave: 'Lotus jumps up and flies towards the opponent, hitting them with is rear end. ** The amplified version is called '''Square Fall, '''and after flying into the opponent, Lotus teleports above the opponent and falls on them feet first * '(Air) Edenian Twist: '''Lotus jumps up and slices the opponent downward with his katana * '''Lotus' Fire: '''Lotus breathes fire into the opponent's face * '''Edenia's Fire Stance: '''Lotus holds his sword out and gains access to many moves: ** '''Gutting: '''Lotus stabs the opponent int he stomach with his katana, then up through their head, and finally slices them away with his fan ** '''Seeking Sword: '''Lotus throws his sword up, making fall down in a certain area (can be performed '''far '''and '''close) ** '''Edenian Razors: '''Lotus has three fans fly around him, causing damage to any opponent near him *** The amplified version is called '''Razor Shard, '''and if a fan hits the opponent, Lotus throws the other two at them. ** '''Cancel: '''Lotus puts his sword away and loses access to the other moves * '''Dragon's Bite: '''Lotus punches the enemy 4 times and then punches them a fifth time away ** The amplified version is called '''Dragon's Kick, '''and kicks the opponent away instead of the fifth punch Throws: * '''Throw(Forward): '''Lotus slices the opponent upwards with his katana, then throws up a fan blade, whoich slices the opponent until it explodes into fire, blasting the opponent forward * '''Throw(Away): '''Lotus jumps on top of the opponent, then stabs them in the head with his sword, and rolls away Fatalities: '''You Will Be Mine: '''Lotus stabs the opponent in the heart with his katana. He then rips it out, and cuts off his head. He takes the opponent's head, throws it up, and slices it in half. '''Biggest Fan: '''Lotus stabs the opponent in the abdomen, which afterwards he opens the fan, making the opponent's intestines spill onto the ground. Afterwards, he burns the intestines with his fire. Finally, he kicks the opponent up, and slices them in half with his katana. '''Hard To The Manti-Core: '''Lotus turns into a fiery Manticore, and flies towards the opponent. He grabs them with his teeth, throws them up, and fires fire it of his scorpion tail. Lotus-core then rips off the opponent's leg while trying to catch them mid-air, causing the opponent to fall to the ground. Finally, the opponent tries to crawl away, but Lotus devours the opponent, ripping out their intestines, stomach, kidneys, lungs, heart, and finally, rippes off the top of their head and eats the brain. Category:Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge characters